


The Great Game - Introspezione

by Enid_Black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli ultimi minuti di TGG e i primi di Scandalo a Belgravia rivisitati dal punto di vista di Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>Un tentativo di Character Study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Game - Introspezione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NepturnalHarianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/gifts).



La sfida con Moriarty era la cosa più interessante che gli fosse capitata da mesi a quella parte. La noia solo un ricordo nell'adrenalina della scoperta, della ricerca della soluzione, della soluzione stessa. Per quanto fosse un criminale, Sherlock non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa quel pensiero: "Finalmente qualcuno alla mia altezza". E ora, in quella piscina, dove tutto era iniziato, da dove erano partiti entrambi come nuotatori sui blocchi di partenza per una gara, lui e Moriarty si sarebbero misurati finalmente: criminale e detective, come se fosse il primo crimine e non l'ultimo di una lunga serie.  

Attese risposta, Sherlock, dopo averlo chiamato. Quella che arrivò, per una volta, non l'aveva prevista.

 

La porta laterale si aprì e ne uscì una figura. Un parka di un verde militaresco, le mani in tasca, i capelli dal taglio severo lasciato riallungare. Sherlock lo osservò attentamente (come osservava sempre tutto) e per un attimo rimase incredulo. Ma l'espressione di John parlava per lui: paura tenuta a bada. Poi...

\- Buonasera. - rapidi battiti di ciglia, il primo, poi tre più vicini, poi altri tre, a tenere a bada qualcosa che minacciava di uscire. La voce monocorde di John continuò. - Bella sorpresa, non è vero, Sherlock? - le sopracciglia leggermente corrucciate, John deglutì.

\- John... - Sherlock quasi si maledì per quel tono di voce, cosa diavolo pensava a lasciar trasparire così tanto? - Cosa ti ha fat...- venne interrotto dal dottore.

\- Questo non l'avevi previsto... - recitò ancora Watson, guidato dal gobbo perverso che gli suggeriva nell'orecchio.

Holmes fece per avvicinarsi e rimase fermo a qualche metro, bocca semi aperta, occhi osservanti, mentre John cambiava postura e apriva il parka. Rivelando, come Sherlock temeva, un gilet imbottito di Semtex. _Dannazione._

\- Cosa... ti piacerebbe... che gli facessi dire? - e oltre al Semtex, ora anche la luce rossa dei mirini laser illuminava il petto di John, pronti a fare esplodere lui e tutto l'edificio al minimo ordine di Moriarty. - Rattleby... rattleby.

\- Smettila. - gli intimò Sherlock. No, non avrebbe ceduto al gioco, si disse, _lui_ non avrebbe usato gli altri come pedine (ma non è quello che fai di solito? che c'è di diverso, Sherlock?). Avanzò verso il suo coinquilino, guardandosi intorno, stringendo la mandibola nell'atto di trattenere la rabbia, di trasformarla in concentrazione.

\- Bella pensata questa... La piscina dov'è morto il piccolo Carl. L'ho fermato... - John inclinò la testa di lato, Sherlock passò il suo sguardo da lui alla piscina intorno, cercando il vero responsabile. - Posso fermare anche John Watson. Fermare il suo cuore. - Watson annuì come dire "sì, lo so".

\- Chi sei? - chiese Holmes, girandosi ancora una volta intorno per cercare colui che aveva effettivamente invitato in quel luogo. _Maledizione, dove sei, fatti vedere, non vale parlare così attraverso gli altri, attraverso John..._ (e perché ora sentiva la voce di Mycroft ripetergli: _l'affetto non è un vantaggio_?) 

\- Ti ho dato il mio numero! - esclamò una voce dalla porta in fondo al lato corto della vasca. - Pensavo mi avresti richiamato. - continuò, una leggera nota di falsa petulanza nel tono - Moriarty finalmente apparve, Sherlock si voltò verso di lui. - è una L9A1 Browning dell'Esercito Britannico quella che hai in tasca... o sei solo contento di vedermi? - L'investigatore decise che tanto valeva estrarla e puntò la pistola di Watson contro Moriarty. Perché quello era Moriarty, non v'erano dubbi.

\- Tutt'e due. - disse, cercando di recuperare il proprio aplomb. _Riprenditi Holmes._

\- Jim Moriarty. - si presentò, pleonasticamente, infine l'uomo. Mani in tasca, postura rilassata. Era lui in comando in quel momento, o tale si sentiva. _Inutile illudersi,_ si disse Sherlock, _al momento è così._ \- Ciaaao. - lo salutò in modo quasi infantile. Holmes l'osservò meglio, cercando di leggerlo, di dedurre le sue intenzioni. - Jim... Jim dell'ospedale? - Continuò Moriarty, avanzando verso lui e John, Sherlock portò la seconda mano alla pistola impugnandola seriamente. - Ah, ho fatto un'impressione così scialba? - si chiese in tono di conversazione (con se stesso?) Moriarty, continuando a passeggiare come se nulla fosse. - Maa, d'altronde suppongo che fosse proprio questo lo scopo. - si fermò, osservandoli, e la faccia si contorse in un ghigno.

 

Addosso a John i puntatori laser continuavano a muoversi minacciosi, e John fece scorrere gli occhi verso Sherlock per poi riabbassarli. L'investigatore continuava a puntare Moriarty, ma come vide John guardare verso di lui, ricambiò lo sguardo, cercando in una maniera del tutto insoddisfacente di rassicurarlo. _Ne usciremo vivi... non so ancora come, ma ne usciremo vivi._

 

\- Non essere ridicolo: qualcun altro ha il fucile... Non mi piace sporcarmi le mani. - continuò a camminare, fino a fermarsi accanto al bordo della piscina, dritto di fronte a Sherlock, dietro a John. - Ti ho fatto dare un'occhiata, Sherlock, una _piccolissima_ occhiata a quello che posso combinare in questo grande mondo crudele - un accenno di compiacenza nella piega della bocca, nell'espressione degli occhi - Sono uno specialista, come vedi. Come te. - terminò, guardando Sherlock dritto in faccia, in attesa della sua ammissione.

 

Ammissione che non arrivò.

\- Caro Jim...- iniziò Sherlock con voce calma, come se fosse solo un racconto - Potresti occuparti per mio conto di far sparire la stupida sorella del mio amante, Caro Jim - Moriarty avanzò con un ghigno quasi di scherno - potresti occuparti di farmi sparire in Sud America. - ancora altri passi avanti, sorridendo compiaciuto, toccandosi le labbra come a baciare il proprio ingegno.

\- Proprio così. - confermò.

\- Un consulente criminale... Geniale. - Jim Moriarty chiuse gli occhi in delizia.

\- Eh sì - John rivolse un altro sguardo a Sherlock: _cosa stai facendo, qual è il tuo piano?_ così interpretò Holmes quell'unica occhiata. - Nessuno risale mai a me - ancora l'espressione compiaciuta, che però si trasformò in una quasi di rammarico - e mai nessuno lo farà. -

Sherlock armò la pistola.

\- Io l'ho fatto. -

\- Ci sei arrivato vicino. Ma ora sei sulla mia strada. -

\- Grazie -

\- Non era un complimento. -

\- Sì, lo era. -

\- Sììì, ok, lo era. - accondiscese Moriarty. Sherlock si costrinse a tenere gli occhi su di lui e non su John. - Ma ora basta flirtare, Sherlock, Papà ne ha avuto abbastanza. - cantilenò. Poi riprese - Ti ho mostrato cosa posso fare. Mi sono sbarazzato di tutte quelle persone con tutti quei problemi, perfino di 30 milioni solo per - John chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo, Sherlock indugiò su di lui, di nuovo cercando di rassicurarlo, e al contempo senza perdere di vista il loro nemico. - farti uscire allo scoperto. Prendilo come un amichevole avvertimento... Mio caro... Fatti da parte. - gli intimò alla fine. - Sebbene... mi sia piaciuto questo... questo nostro piccolo _gioco_ \- John scosse il capo _-_ impersonare Jim l'informatico, fare il gay... ti è piaciuta la trovata degli slip? - chiese, seriamente orgoglioso di questi particolari.

\- Hai ucciso. - gli ricordò Sherlock.

\- In qualche modo si deve MORIRE! - rispose Moriarty.

Sherlock continuò a fissarlo, puntandolo con la pistola.

\- Riuscirò a fermarti. -

Moriarty lo fissò incredulo.

\- No, invece. - gli disse scuotendo la testa -

Sherlock decise di non considerarlo, si voltò apposta verso John e gli chiese, direttamente:

\- Stai bene? - John non rispose, continuando a guardare in terra davanti a sé, sbattendo le palpebre mentre dietro di lui sentiva avvicinarsi i passi di Moriarty. Quest'ultimo accelerò leggermente il passo, avvicinandosi al dottore, avvicinandosi all'orecchio e annuendo:

\- Puoi parlare, piccolo Johnny, avanti. - John per tutta risposta non aprì bocca, ma fissò Sherlock negli occhi, con lo stesso sguardo con cui avrebbe risposto ad un commilitone prima di un'incursione o di un'operazione, e annuì una volta, secco. Sherlock capì che era concentrato ma non si rassicurò molto. Offrì la chiavetta USB a Moriarty. _L'affetto non è un vantaggio..._

\- Prendila. - 

\- Oooh, quella - l'uomo passò davanti a John, dirigendosi di fronte a Sherlock, accettando l'oggetto con un sorriso sornione. - I progetti missilistici... - afferrò la chiavetta e le diede un piccolo bacio, poi la guardò, come considerando le prossime parole. - Noioosooooo - cantilenò a voce acuta ancora una volta - Avrei potuto trovarli ovunque. - disse, lanciando la chiavetta direttamente in piscina con un'espressione beffarda.

Quello fu il momento che John scelse per agire: corse in avanti, abbrancando Moriarty da dietro, trattenendolo. Sherlock fece un passo indietro, sorpreso non solo dal movimento improvviso di John, ma dall'atto in sé.

\- Sherlock, corri! - gli disse, mentre Moriarty rideva.

 

_Sherlock... cosa?_

 

\- Oomph... Beneee... mooolto bene. - si beffò Moriarty.

\- Se il tuo cecchino preme il grilletto, Moriarty, salteremo entrambi. - gli fece notare John. Moriarty non sembrò scomporsi, Sherlock continuò a puntarlo con la pistola, guardando intorno se fosse riuscito ad individuare altre persone, o una via di fuga, o una soluzione qualsiasi a questa situazione. _Dannazione, John._

\- Che carino. Capisco perché gli sei affezionato, ma sai a volte si esagera con l'amare i proprio cucciol...- la frase venne spezzata da John che continuava a premergli sul collo. Moriarty aveva un'espressione infastidita in volto, più che impaurita, questo preoccupava Sherlock più del resto.

Certo più della propria incolumità. _L'affetto non è un vantaggio._

\- Sono così leali ma... Uff - il fiato venne di nuovo tagliato al criminale da una stretta di John. Poi l'espressione di Moriarty cambiò ancora - Le conviene mostrare le mani, dottor Watson - e Sherlock vide l'espressione del coinquilino cambiare, la stretta allentarsi e capì di essere anche lui sotto tiro, anche se non avesse intravisto il raggio di luce rossa puntare contro di lui. Ottimo, più di un cecchino, fantastico.

Abbassò lo sguardo, pensando, e fece cenno a John di lasciarlo.

\- Fregato! - gongolò Moriarty. Si lisciò il bavero della giacca - è un Westwood. - poi riportò lo sguardo su Sherlock, riprendendo un tono quasi professionale - Sai cosa succede se non mi lasci in pace, Sherlock? Indovina...-

\- Ah... dunque, vediamo. Verrò ucciso. - rispose con tono di nonchalance. _Mantieni i nervi, Sherlock, dannazione, non può finire così, non può vincere così._

_-_ Ucciso? - l'espressione di Moriarty sembrava quella di un presentatore il cui concorrente sbaglia la risposta - No, è troppo banale. Insomma, ti ucciderò comunque, un giorno, ma non voglio affrettare le cose. Voglio lasciarmelo per qualcosa di speciale, no no no no no. Se non la smetti di indagare ti brucerò. _Ti brucerò il cuore, te lo garantisco. -_ l'aria più minacciosa che avesse avuto finora.

Qualcosa in Sherlock sussultò, nonostante questo mantenne la calma esteriore.

\- Mi dispiace, ho saputo da fonte certa che non ce l'ho. - disse, la voce stabile, senza un filo di esitazione, di nervosismo. L'esatto contrario di come si sentiva dentro. Il viso di Moriarty si contrasse in una smorfia di derisione.

\- Uh. Ma sappiamo entrambi che non è affatto così. - gli rispose, come se vedesse molto più di quello che Sherlock desiderava mostrare. A lui o a chiunque altro.

\- Beh, è meglio che me ne vada ora. - si girò anche verso John, come un ospite che saluta i padroni di casa. - Sono felice della bella chiacchierata. - mosse le labbra in un'espressione compiaciuta.

\- E se io ti sparassi adesso, in questo momento? - chiese, a tono di conversazione, l'investigatore.

\- Allora potresti goderti l'espressione stupita sul mio viso, oooh. Perché sarei stupito, Sherlock, lo sarei davvero. E direi anche un po'... un po' deluso. E di certo non potresti godertela per molto. Ciaao, Sherlock Holmes. -

\- Ti beccherò... più tardi. - gli rispose a mo' di saluto Sherlock, seguendo la figura che si ritraeva con la pistola. 

\- Non credo proprio. - rispose in falsetto Moriarty, per poi chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Sherlock attese qualche secondo fissando la porta e puntandola ancora, poi spostò lo sguardo su John. Poggiò la pistola a terra accanto sé e chiuse la breve distanza tra lui e il dottore, afferrando il gilet di Semtex e cercando la cerniera per sganciarlo. John emise un gemito liberatorio, guardando in alto.

\- Stai bene? - gli chiese Sherlock, poi non ricevendo risposta lo ripeté con più enfasi - _Stai bene?_ \- _rispondimi, John, dannazione._

\- Ah, sì, sto bene. - gli rispose infine, mentre Sherlock girava dietro di lui, afferrando gilet e Parka, sfilandolo a forza dalle braccia di John - Sto bene, Sherlock. - ripeté mentre l'investigatore gli levava il peso (non solo reale) dalle spalle - Sh...sh... Sherlock! - e lanciava cappotto e gilet verso il fondo della piscina. Si rimise dritto, tirando il fiato guardando John. Stava davvero bene? Sicuramente era sollevato di non avere più la bomba addosso (anche se averla a 10 metri da loro non era poi più così sicuro), sollevato che Moriarty fosse andato via.

Sherlock corse dietro a Moriarty, se lo vedesse ancora, mentre John si accasciava sulle proprie ginocchia, raggiungendo la parete e appoggiandosi al supporto per riprendere fiato.

\- Oddio. -

Sherlock tornò guardandosi intorno, scornato dalla fuga del nemico. Soprappensiero, si grattò la testa con la pistola (e si vedeva che John stava ancora cercando di riprendersi dallo shock, altrimenti l'avrebbe brontolato per quest'incoscienza... in quanto avrebbe iniziato a brontolarlo di nuovo?). Fece avanti e indietro, e mentre tornava verso John, il dottore gli chiese, nonostante stesse ancora cercando di riguadagnare il fiato.

\- Ma tu stai bene? - Sherlock, continuando a grattarsi la cima della testa con la pistola, guardò John, quasi incredulo. _Ridicolo..._ (persino la sua voce mentale sembrava scossa).

\- Io? Sì, bene, sto bene... bene. - rispose, assolutamente in modo non convincente. Soprattutto, non riusciva a smettere di pensare all'azzardo di John, al tentativo di portare via Moriarty con sé... non aveva pensato a se stesso, aveva pensato a Sherlock. Sull'onda evidentemente di questa tempesta emozionale inaspettata e che lo trovava del tutto incapace di controllarla, aggiunse, continuando stupidamente a gesticolare con la pistola in mano - Quella... cosa che tu, che hai fatto... che ti sei offerto di fare, era... buona. - terminò in un mezzo sussurro, pensando da una parte quanto fossero inadeguate quelle parole e dall'altra cercando di valutare quanto fosse realmente sconvolto perché gli uscissero di bocca. Il respiro di John nel frattempo si era calmato, non più spezzato da inspirazioni convulse, ma di nuovo sotto controllo, se non un poco accelerato. Il dottore guardò il proprio coinquilino e disse:

\- Per fortuna nessuno ci ha visti. - Sherlock si chinò verso di lui emettendo un suono interrogativo e cercando di capire cosa stesse intendendo. _Che intende?_

\- Mi hai... strappato i vestiti di dosso in una piscina buia, la gente chiacchiera. - Sherlock comprese il tentativo di John di alleggerire la tensione, uno sbuffo fugace precedette la sua risposta.

\- Diciamo che non fa altro. - al ché guardò John e gli rivolse un sorriso: _stai bene, stai davvero bene, meno male_. Anche John si unì alla misera risata, mentre cercava di rimettersi in piedi.

 

In quel momento una luce rossa danzante tornò ad illuminarlo, se ne accorse, guardò Sherlock e poi si guardò il petto. Il rumore della porta che si riapriva gelò entrambi.

\- Oh...- esalò Watson.

\- Scusate ragazzi! Sono _così_ volubile. - una risatina seguì il rientro di Moriarty nella piscina. - è una mia debolezza - continuò, mentre Sherlock ora gli dava le spalle, molteplici puntatori laser puntati su lui e John - Ma ad essere sincero, è la mia _unica_ debolezza. Non posso permettermi di continuare. - Sherlock gettò gli occhi su John, domandando. John ricambiò lo sguardo, ed esalò deciso, rispondendo (e una piccola parte del cervello di Sherlock si chiese come in due mesi fossero riusciti a ottenere la capacità di comunicare con gli sguardi). - Non posso permetterti di continuare - proseguì Moriarty, ignaro della conversazione davanti a lui - Non potete. Vorrei convincerti... avrai già immaginato tutto quello che avrei da dire. - aggiunse, spezzando la frase con una sorta di risata amara. - Sherlock, da davanti a sé, cercò di nuovo lo sguardo di John, che non l'aveva abbandonato. Quest'ultimo annuì. Senza alzare subito lo sguardo dal dottore, Sherlock iniziò a voltarsi, preparandosi a puntare la pistola, e rispondendo a Moriarty:

\- Probabilmente avrai già immaginato la mia risposta. - completò il giro di 180° e puntò la pistola di fronte a sé. Non su Moriarty, dove la pistola indugiò solo pochi secondi. Bensì sul gilet ancora imbottito di Semtex in mezzo tra loro due. _Se proprio dovremo morire, come sembra... almeno non lo faremo invano._ _Che pensiero eroico_ , si prese in giro da solo.

Lunghi secondi di attesa si dipanarono, peggio della minaccia stessa. Moriarty osservava Sherlock, che distolse gli occhi dal gilet per fissare nuovamente Moriarty e intanto ascoltava accanto a sé il respiro concitato di John (e come sapesse che lo sguardo del dottore non l'aveva ancora abbandonato, non lo avrebbe saputo spiegare). Il momento di tensione fu spezzato in modo del tutto banale dallo squillo di un cellulare. Quello di Moriarty. Che ironicamente fece risuonare la piscina sulle note di Staying Alive dei Bee Gees. Sherlock si guardò intorno quasi incredulo. Moriarty sembrava quanto mai seccato da quest'interruzione, e Holmes non poté evitare di rivolgere uno sguardo a John: _ma ti sembra possibile? Ora rido_. Ricambiato dal dottore con quella che pareva un'identica incredulità. Moriarty voltò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

\- Scusa, devo rispondere. - _che nervi, questo modo di essere educati mentre siamo sotto tiro dai suoi sicari._

\- Oh sì, fa pure. - gli rispose invece Sherlock, ostentando nonchalance. - Tanto non muore nessuno per ora. - aggiunse impassibile.

Moriarty diede la sua attenzione al telefono.

\- Pronto?... Sì, certo, sono io, che vuoi? - rispose, l'irritazione evidente nella sua voce. Guardò Sherlock e gli disse, senza suono, "scusa", a cui Sherlock quasi in scherno rispose sempre senza emettere un suono "nessun problema". Moriarty ascoltò quello che il suo interlocutore aveva da dire dall'altro capo, poi si girò d'improvviso verso Sherlock ed urlò:  
\- PROVA A RIPETERLO! - i due abitanti del 221B di Baker Street sussultarono - Prova a ripeterlo, sapendo che se menti, io ti troverò e ti _scuoierò -_ disse al cellulare, cantilenando ancora quest'ultima parte (e non stava diventando fastidiosa quest'abitudine di canticchiare mentre minacciava di morte?). Sherlock cercò di nuovo lo sguardo di John (e cos'era d'un tratto questo _bisogno_ di sapere che lui era lì, presente, che seguiva i suoi ragionamenti anche senza dirglieli, di sapere che la soluzione la dovevano trovare assieme? Stava impazzendo, era ovvio). - Aspetta. - disse Moriarty al telefono, premendo un tasto (probabilmente l'attesa) e rivolgendosi agli altri due. Avanzò, pensieroso, il volto corrucciato, _cosa vuole fare? a cosa sta pensando? sta valutando qualcosa, ma cosa?_ , arrivò al gilet, si fermò, lo osservò come se contenesse le risposte che cercava, poi riguardò Sherlock.

\- Scusami - disse, laconico - non è il giorno giusto per morire. -

\- Oh - gli rispose l'investigatore - hai ricevuto un'offerta migliore? - Moriarty non gli rispose, preferendo guardare il cellulare. Lo sollevò verso l'orecchio, girandosi e aggiungendo, gelido:

\- Avrai mie notizie, Sherlock. - s'incamminò verso la porta da cui era entrato all'inizio. - Se hai davvero quello che dici di avere, ti renderò molto ricco. Se non è così, ti userò per fare scarpe. - e con questo uscì, schioccando le dita prima di varcare la soglia. A quel gesto, i puntatori laser scomparvero: Sherlock e John non erano più sotto tiro.

Di nuovo, al suono della porta che si chiudeva, John si concesse di parlare:

\- Che cosa è successo? - chiese. Sherlock, che intanto stava di nuovo perlustrando con lo sguardo la piscina (niente aveva visto prima e niente vedeva adesso), rispose, voltandosi verso John:

\- Qualcuno ha cambiato idea. - lo sguardo si spostò in avanti, tendente all'infinito piuttosto che ad un punto specifico. - La domanda è: _chi_? -

 

Finalmente il pericolo sembrava passato, sul serio stavolta. John grugnì cercando di rialzarsi, e Sherlock si riscosse e andò verso di lui, afferrandogli senza dire una parola la mano sinistra con la propria e il gomito destro con la mano che ancora impugnava la pistola. John sembrò essersi ripreso, perché, appena in piedi, afferrò la pistola dalla canna e la tolse dalle mani di Sherlock:

\- Questa non ha la sicura, e se mi sta bene che tu la punti contro quel pazzo, sono molto meno contento se la maneggi a caso mentre sta puntata verso di me. O mentre ti gratti la testa, idiota. - Sherlock lo guardò sospirando, _eccolo, è tornato, grazie;_ ma non fece cenno di scusarsi o altro, lasciò che John si riprendesse la pistola e se la incastrasse nei pantaloni. - Dobbiamo chiamare Lestrade. - Sherlock annuì, continuando a fissare John, che lì per lì non ci fece particolarmente caso. Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni e selezionò il numero del Detective Ispettore dalla rubrica e se lo portò all'orecchio.

\- Greg? Sono John Watson. Devi venire alla piscina, porta gli artificieri, c'è un'altra bomba al Semtex. - attese la risposta, Sherlock non sentiva le parole ma udiva il tono: incredulità, preoccupazione. - No, no, stiamo bene. No, non c'è nessun altro. - altra pausa. Probabilmente Lestrade chiese chi lo aveva addosso perché John rispose - Io, Greg, c'ero io dentro il gilet. Ora vuoi muoverti e venire qui? Ho addosso il trasmettitore che usava per darmi ordini, qui c'è roba presa da Moriarty e sia io sia Sherlock vorremmo andare a casa il prima possibile ma non ci muoveremo finché non sarai venuto a prenderti il pacco. - esclamò esasperato John. Sherlock gli rivolse un'occhiata perplessa - Sì, grazie, a tra poco. - e la chiamata finì.

\- Non ci muoveremo da qui? - chiese Sherlock.

\- No. - rispose John - Non lascerò certo la bomba incustodita ora, anche se spero che si muovano perché non vorrei trovarmi comunque ad esplodere. - Sherlock fece per protestare ma un'occhiata eloquente di John lo fece trattenere. Aveva ragione, non potevano lasciare la bomba incustodita, era se non altro una prova.

\- Va bene, va bene... - squadrò di nuovo John da capo a piedi. - Hai già una versione pronta per Lestrade? Vorrei tornare il più presto possibile a Baker Street. -

\- Sì, so già come raccontare tutto, non allungherò la tua attesa...- gli rispose, volgendo gli occhi al cielo.

\- Guarda che lo so che anche tu vuoi tornare al tuo the. -

\- Più che il the stasera mi ci vorrà uno scotch. Possibilmente una bottiglia. - mormorò John. Sherlock lo osservò per un momento.

\- Aspetta qui, torno subito. _Non_ ti muovere, non vado lontano. - e senza aspettare risposta, sparì dietro la porta da cui Moriarty era uscito la prima volta.

\- _Sherlock,_ no, aspetta! - ma non rimase solo a lungo. Sherlock tornò col suo giubbotto di pelle in mano.

\- L'ho visto prima mentre cercavo di capire dove fosse finito Moriarty. Non credo tu voglia rimetterti il Parka lì. - gli disse, porgendogli l'indumento.

\- Dio, no, non lo voglio nemmeno rivedere. - afferrò il giubbotto e se lo mise, sospirando. - Grazie. - Sherlock fece un segno come per dire "di nulla".

 

Si sedettero a terra, assieme, in attesa di Lestrade. In silenzio, entrambi guardavano l'acqua della piscina. L'Ispettore arrivò preceduto dal suono delle sirene, e in pochi minuti gli artificieri avevano disinnescato la bomba e l'avevano portata via. Lestrade raccolse la deposizione di John e di Sherlock, al solito chiedendo di rimanere a disposizione. Sherlock stava per interromperlo bruscamente quando John gli tirò un'occhiataccia e lo anticipò, ringraziando Greg e portandosi via l'investigatore. Sherlock recuperò il proprio cappotto dallo spogliatoio.

\- Che c'è? Si sarebbe rovinato col cloro. - rispose all'occhiata interrogativa di John, che poi scosse le spalle e proseguì verso l'uscita.

\- Solo tu, Sherlock. - borbottò in un mezzo sorriso. Fuori dall'edificio, Holmes chiamò un taxi, fece entrare John, salì di seguito al dottore e diede l'indirizzo all'autista.

John si appoggiò al vetro del taxi, guardando fuori la città che scorreva. Sherlock guardava fuori dal suo, di finestrino, ma di tanto in tanto non poteva evitare di occhieggiare John. Il dottore era sicuramente stanco, la giornata era stata faticosa in sé e la fine serata non era stata meglio. Lo colpì il fatto che non sembrasse, ancora una volta, sconvolto. Certo, aveva ceduto al sollievo di togliere il gilet imbottito di esplosivo, ma _guardiamoci in faccia_ , chi non avrebbe avuto una reazione del genere? Ancora una volta il mite dottore dimostrava un carattere eccezionalmente forte, certo lo stesso che gli aveva permesso di non rimanere traumatizzato dall'Afghanistan, quanto della mancanza di azione dopo essere tornato in patria (e questa era la prima cosa che aveva dedotto su di lui). Ma... il filo dei pensieri fu interrotto dalla fermata del taxi davanti dal 221B di Baker Street. I passeggeri scesero e per una volta su Sherlock a pagare l'autista. Ancora in silenzio, i due coinquilini entrarono in casa, senza nemmeno incrociare la signora Hudson per una volta.

Gesti meccanici presero il via appena entrati in casa: appendere i giubbotti, controllare il riscaldamento. John preparò, nonostante tutto, il the, ma afferrò anche la bottiglia di Scotch dall'armadietto. Portò la bottiglia in salotto e la poggiò sul tavolino, accanto ad essa portò le tazze. In una routine fatta di abitudini instaurate senza accordi in quei due mesi, Sherlock prese la sua e attese che John si sedesse sulla sua poltrona. Uno di fronte all'altro iniziarono a bere il the, e poi nelle stesse tazze si versarono entrambi una dose di Scotch. Sherlock osservò di nuovo di sottecchi John che guardava il camino vuoto. D'un tratto si fece scappare un mezzo sorriso e John si voltò interrogativo. _Ma non stava guardando il camino?_

\- Che c'è? - chiese il dottore. Sherlock scosse il capo.                           

\- Nulla. Rimango solo sempre di più impressionato dalla tua Sindrome da Stress per _noia_. So che sei scosso da quello che è successo, ma non mi sembra che tu sia sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi come accadrebbe ai più. - John alzò le spalle.

\- Servire con l'esercito in Afghanistan ti fa vedere il mondo con occhi diversi, suppongo. Altera anche tutto ciò che una persona considera normale. -

\- Ma io non sono mai stato in Afghanistan. - protestò Sherlock.

\- Ma infatti tu sei pericoloso. - ribatté John. Sherlock si zittì, nascondendo l'ombra di un sorriso dietro un sorso di Scotch, mentre John inconsapevolmente lo copiava.

_E io ho detto "pericoloso". Ed eccoti qua._

 


End file.
